


Fell From Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little story of Dave's life with Bro.<br/>Starts with little baby Dave and ends with 13 year old Dave.<br/>They do the kissies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell From Heaven

 The day Dave crashed Bro Strider's life was the same as any other day. He'd gone to his favorite record store, just as he had many times. Today was different. Just as he was leaving he heard a horrible sound and turned to see the store demolished. Well shit that had almost been horrible. He couldn't push away his morbid sense of curiosity. He looked over the new crater in the ground, what the hell was a meteor even doing in Texas? Houston at that? That shit was supposed to happen in the middle of nowhere. To make the whole situation even weirder there was a fucking baby and..a dead pony? 

He hopped down into the crater, not thinking anything of it. The baby appeared to be a boy with some very unique eyes. Bro had some..interesting eyes himself, the effect of having partial albinism. His eyes were weird, and very sensitive to light. Poor little thing must be albino too. The sun had to be bothering his eyes. Good thing he happened to have a pair of shades, early identical to his own, just in the right size for the little guy.

He didn't waste any time, immediately going to his best friends house. She was a bit older and had just had a baby girl. He knew she'd help if he asked. She gave him a list of everything he'd need to buy on a regular basis, formula, diapers, etc, and went with him to help pick out the right clothes and toys. He got the best baby furniture, a crib that any baby would be jealous over, a play pen, one of those little mats that had a bar attached to it with toys for babies to play with, a little baby bath tub, and a changing table. He hated to admit it but at seventeen, he was really happy to be..well to be a dad. 

The first few weeks were hard. Dave would wake up at various hours of the night, screaming like the world was ending. He'd got numerous noise complaints and holy shit he just did not care. He loved his little baby. Even though he was practically this kids father he had started referring to himself as Bro to the baby. Being a brother meant he'd get to know more than he would if he was his dad. 

Dave's first word was “Bo” which was as close to Bro as he could get. He cried that day and wasn't afraid to admit it. He'd made all the legal precautions by now. He'd gotten Dave a birth certificate, the birth-date was estimated. He didn't even know if he had one. The kid just fell from heaven. And that's exactly what he told Dave when he started having questions. That wasn't for a while yet.

His first steps came after Dave had been with Bro for about nine months. He'd been sitting on the floor with Dave who was sitting up and playing with some hot wheels. He'd accidentally pushed one of the little cars out of his reach and before Bro could hop up to get it, Dave had pulled himself to his feet and started wobbling toward it. He dashed to get the camera, catching a few more seconds of walking before Dave splatted onto his little booty. Bro almost laughed but then his baby started crying and he couldn't have that. So he scooped him up and kissed all over his little face and gave him raspberries until little baby Dave was giggling again. 

When he first started giving Davey baby food, Dave was about one. He'd gotten him a high chair that would double as a small table and chair for when he was older. He started with something that looked like cat vomit but claimed to be mashed carrots. Dave didn't like it and most of it ended up on his bib or Bros hair. Baby food didn't last for long. He just fed him soft food and tiny little things like grapes.

Dave went through his “everything is mine” stage at about two and was the most demanding little brat ever. Bro had no problem going with his demands though. He couldn't say no to that precious little baby. Especially not when he puffed out his cheeks and stomped his little feet going “Bwo I waant it!” like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

He knew Dave was bright and by the age of three he was already reading children's books all by himself. He had a pretty good vocabulary for a three year old and knew a few words he shouldn't. Your friend always scowled at you when Dave and Rose were having a play-date and Dave said one of the words he wasn't supposed to. That was also the year Dave started trick-or-treating. He went as a little cow boy and he hated every second of it. Well, aside from the candy he got. Bro had to hold onto the candy for him and give to him over the course of November or Dave would get sick. Dave hated him for it.

The next year he started pre-school and Bro cried his eyes out as he drove him to the school, hugging him tightly before he sent him inside with his little MLP lunch box. He could hear him screaming the second he realized Bro wouldn't be there and it pretty much broke his heart. When Bro went to pick him up he was much happier and about to burst from excitement. He quickly showed Bro the picture he'd drawn earlier. It was of them and Bro had a sword. He'd kept it on the fridge for years after that. 

Kindergarten was much the same. Except Dave started losing teeth and asking who their parents were. Bro would just brush off the questions and tell him the same thing each time. “You're too cool for parents. You feel from heaven.” Dave would just roll his eyes behind his shades but Bro knew he liked hearing it. 

The rest of elementary was filled with Dave discovering himself. Bro taught him how to use the turntables and rap. Dave joined Chorus and got put in Honors chorus. He also played the flute. He was the cutest little band geek. In fifth grade Dave started to get rebellious. At school he'd sass his teachers and at home he'd push Bros buttons to try and get in trouble. Bro noticed what was happening and started pulling away. He didn't spend as much time with Dave as he used to, which turned out just to fuck up shit more. 

Middle school was the worst for Bro. Dave was starting to get hormonal and angry and he spent even less time with Bro. Bro stopped seeing Dave at all except to strife and then it was still fleeting. Soon Dave had a new pair of shades that didn't match Bros anymore and that was when he really felt his heart start to break. He knew it'd have to happen eventually he just didn't want it to happen now. 

The day things changed was just a regular day. Bro was sitting on the roof, doing nothing but thinking. He was mostly thinking of what he could have done differently, what he had done to make Dave hate him so much. Then the door slammed open, actually startling Bro slightly. He saw Dave storm over to him, face red and angry, cheeks puffed out like when he was a kid. He stopped when he was in front of where Bro sat on the AC unit and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist. Bro stayed perfectly still. He had no idea what Dave was about to do, and kissing him was definitely not even in the back of his mind. 

Dave's lips were insistent on his, prying Bros lips open as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He explored his mouth with his tongue, making Bro groan. Soon Dave pulled back, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

“I miss you.” Bro felt something wet splash his cheek, signaling Dave was crying. Another thing that surprised him.

“Thought you hated me.” Dave let out a harsh laugh.

“Nah. Just struggling with some incestuous feelings.” and with that he kissed Bro again.

After that things started looking up. Bro and Dave spent almost all their time together, being stupid just like when Dave was younger. Except now there was a lot more cuddling and kissing. Neither of them really knew what the hell they had but neither of them cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
